divided_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JacobKyleF/Most Evil Deal Offer: The Horned King from the Black Cauldron
Today Topic is the Horned King aka King Cornelius. Who is He? The Horned King is the main antagonist in Disney's 25th full-length animated feature film The Black Cauldron, which is based on the 1960s fantasy novel series The Chronicles of Prydain by the late Lloyd Alexander, wherein he is a major antagonist. He is a treacherous, vindictive, malicious and spiteful monarch who plans to find the Black Cauldron and use its power to unleash an army of deathless warriors called the Cauldron Born. He is Taran's arch-nemesis. What has he done to cross the Moral Event Horizon? The Horned King serves as the main antagonist here. However, the main antagonist was originally to be Arawn. In spite of this, the animators felt that people would prefer him better since he had horns (such as Maleficent and Chernabog). However, in The Black Cauldron, the Horned King is depicted as an elderly and sinister king with gnarled antler horns and a red robe covering undead, green, rotting skin of his body which indicates his appearance to be ghoulish. His main plan in the film was to find the Black Cauldron and use its power to unleash an army of undead Cauldron Born. He tries by any means to find the cauldron, such as Princess Eilonwy's magic bauble and Taran's oracular pig named Hen Wen. After the Horned King unleashes his army of Cauldron Born at his castle using the power of the Black Cauldron, Gurgi flings himself into the cauldron to stop the army. After facing off against Taran, he is sucked into the cauldron and presumably perishes. The Horned King has a vast army of servants at his disposal including the troll-like goblin named Creeper, the Huntsmen of Annuvin, the dragon-like creatures known as the Gwythaints, and (of course) his Cauldron Born. The Black Cauldron has never widely resounded with audiences. In theaters, the film's PG-rated intensity frightened children and upset parents expecting wholesome entertainment from the "Disney" name. However, those who have never avoided it often sing the film's praises, rather than singling it out as one of the weakest animated features in the studio's canon. The Horned King's increased role in the film renders him a treacherous, affecting and scary villain. His efforts to gain possession of the magical titular cauldron are drastic, as he calls forth an army of dead soldiers to find this key to ruling the world. Later, the Horned King while trying to pull himself away from the Black Cauldron before reviving his undead army again, was ultimately destroyed by the power of the very artifact that he now possessed, with him, his plans to dominate all life. Heinous Standards Due to his appearance and tone of vibes to his characteristics and crimes he'd committed, The Horned King was proven to be one of the Most Evil Villains in the Disney World alongside Scar from the Lion King and Jafar of the 2019 Aladdin. However, he is also not only most evil but '''PURE EVIL '''alongside as one of the darkest villains from Disney yet with Coachman from Pinocchio and Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Mitigating Factors/Redeeming Qualities Perfectly to correct all of this, completely '''0% '''No. Horned King enjoys letting his servants suffer from the punishments he gave to them and showed no regret from it, but he also enjoys strangling Creeper as an example of his expressed sadism and anger. Horned King also has an irredeemable hatred for humans and wants to put an end to their existence. Critical Opinion What can i say for him, he definetly joins up with Scar, Judge Claude Frollo, The Coachman, Shan Yu, Queen Ingrith, 2019 Jafar, and Lotso Huggin'-Bear, after all he was one of the most darkest villains i've ever seen. It gets worse when he dies as it might frighten those back at the 80's during their childhood. Final Verdict Yes. Horned King is completely ruthless and has no care for anything except a lust for destruction and tyranny. Category:Blog posts Category:ME Deal Offers